A conventional light bulb, especially a light bulb with an assembled shell, comprises a shell that is composed of a base and a cover (not shown). The base has a lower open end and the cover has an upper open end, both open ends being coupled to each other through application of adhesives so that the cover is assembled to the lower open end of the base.
The bulb shell that is formed by adhesively coupling components is problematic in that the adhesive may get deteriorating and thus components may get detached from each other. In other words, the cover may get detached and falls down. If the cover is made of glass, it may be even more dangerous. Further, if such a light bulb is used in an extraordinary location where humidity is heavy, the electronic components inside the light bulb may get corroded or if the light bulb is used in a site where corrosive gases may exist (such as a location where animals gather and droppings of the animals induces corrosive gases such as ammonia and hydrogen sulfide), the internal components of the light bulb may similarly get corroded.
Thus, the present invention aims to provide a detachment-resistant shell of light bulb that overcomes the above problems.